Last Days
by AerrowLover
Summary: If you knew the day that you would die, you would count down the days in-between, wouldn't you? Those days would pass by; like sand in an hour glass...Cyclonia has fallen; the war is over. But one last action must be done before Atmos can feel safe...


_**Author's Note: Well, a little bird told me that Dark Ace has to go and die in the new season of Storm Hawks, doesn't he? My friend Jess sent me the eppy and I have to say it - he didn't die at all well! So, I decided to come up with what I think should have happened - if he had been captured by those "Storm Hawks Brats!"….**_

**_Thanks to Jess and Robyn for letting me use the lyrics to their new song!  
More thanks to Jess for helping me research, and for reading and re-reading this chapter for me and being a huge help. Thanks!_**

* * *

_Love is strange, love is cruel, but when it's mutual…Good for you...  
Love is strange, love is cruel, but when you're left, It kills you.  
_Jess&Robyn - "The Unreachable."

* * *

Day One - Dark Ace

I don't know exactly where I am right now; it is just another locked and isolated cell underground. I am quite literally, covered with chains. I can't help but laugh at the fools in the Sky Knight Council - do they expect me to escape? How can I, when I have no place to go to now, after my one home has been destroyed?

Yes, Cyclonia has fallen, and with it all that I knew. Master Cyclonis is dead and gone, along with Snipe who died in a aerial crash, and Ravess…who refused to be captured and went down fighting. She always was such a perfectionist, and she managed to successfully be one even in death. She didn't want to be locked up and wait out the days until she would be tried and executed, like what I have to do now.

It is quiet here; too quiet. What I would give to have Ravess here with me. We always did argue too much; had those "verbal wars" with each other. Whenever we had to go on a mission together we actually did spend most of the time fighting.

I never got to say goodbye to her. Our last moments together were hours before that last and most important battle. We had been summoned to the Throne Room, her and myself, and Master Cyclonis told us that this could well be our final battle and that we had to fight to the death. I remember Ravess nodding at that; she was always a proud woman and the idea of living with the shame of defeat was distasteful to her.

After we had been dismissed to go and get the Talons and Nightcrawlers ready, we had snatched a couple of moments for ourselves.

"So, …this is it, then." She had said to me, while fixing her hair. What did I tell you? That woman was a perfectionist and everything always had to be perfect - even her hair.

I had nodded at that, before going over to her and helping her tie up her hair. It was then that I noticed her hands were shaking.

"Ravess? Are you okay?" I had asked her. She ignored me and still struggled to fix her hair.

"Ravess…" I said, taking her hands in mine; watching as her hair fell around her shoulders. How I had loved seeing her hair being loose and free like that.

She looked at me and sighed, before looking down at our entwined hands. She leant into me and sighed again. I said nothing but let her rest her head on my chest. She was so small… I put my arms around her; it felt that I had to protect her and I silently vowed to myself to do so.

"Dark Ace…what if we die?" She finally asked me after several moments of silence.

"Well, if we do die, then at least we know we died for a good cause. The right cause." I had answered her. After all, it was what had been drilled into us; that we were fighting for the right cause; for Cyclonia…

She said nothing for a bit. We simply stood there in silence, and it felt that time was against us. Any minute now we would have to leave each other and go and prepare for battle. We both knew that we were heavily out-numbered, with no chance of winning.

"You were always so god-damn blunt, you know that?" She said suddenly, cutting through the silence. I looked at her and then I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled.

"Well, that is why you love me…" I said, laughing slightly.

"Oh shut up, you!" She said, while a lone tear trickled down her face. I gently wiped it away.

"Don't you dare die, Dark Ace! Promise me that!" She suddenly hissed at me, looking me in the face. "Promise me you won't die!"

I looked at her and laughed, which appeared to make her even more mad. "Ravess, love, you know I never do keep promises."

She glared at me, before reaching up and kissing me lightly on my face.

"You will keep a promise for me. I know it."

And with that, she left me standing alone in that empty corridor. She has left me alone since then, for I never did see her again…well, I never did get to talk to Ravess in her last moments; and I never got to tell her how I felt about her.

But I did however keep my promise to her. I lived.

* * *

After she left me, I simply stood there in a daze for a bit before realising that I was needed outside to fight. The various Sky Knights and their squadrons and been sighted, and I ordered the Talons to meet me outside and be ready for the most important battle they had been part of yet; the last battle.

"Commander Ace, sir, they are coming!" A Talon; who looked terrified yelled out to me as I raced out on my Switchblade. I nodded at him to show that I heard him before assembling more Talons to follow me up into the sky.

"It's time to crush these Sky Knights once and for all!" I called out to the Talons, glaring at them. They were scarred, I knew that but refuse to acknowledge it.

"It's time to fly…" I remember quietly muttering to myself. "Good luck, Ravess…". I stopped for a second then and scanned the crowds around me, trying to pick her out. The woman that I had fought with constantly; the woman I drank with; the woman I had annoyed - the woman I loved. I couldn't see her anywhere, and on finally giving up the search for her - I was running short of time - I flew into the sky.

I have to admit here and now, in this small and dark cell that at first I was slightly overwhelmed by how many Sky Knights and Squadrons there were, all ready and waiting for the battle to start. They knew that this was the final one, their time to crush Cyclonia once and for all and they all planned to take it. I was willing to bet that they wanted to kill all they saw, but they probably would have to try and capture the Master and myself so that we would stand trial for the "crimes" we had committed. I was determined that I would not be captured. I, like Ravess would rather die and die fighting than be locked up away in a cell, loaded with chains.

I have to pause here and laugh at the position I now find myself him and the irony that comes with it. If it hadn't had been for Aerrow I would have had my wish, and I would be lying on the ground instead of here. Where I am now counting the hours until I have to go up to the court and stand trial. I momentarily curse Master Cyclonis, Snipe and even Ravess. They have left me by myself, to face the music alone. Well, it means I will simply have to be more "annoying"- as Ravess would have called it - than normal today then, doesn't it?

I fought and defeated countless numbers of men and women up in the sky, and the sky itself was no longer the dark red and black that it normally was, as it was lit up in blues, violets, yellows instead - all blasts of energy from the energy blades of those Sky Knights. I fired blast after blast myself, but it was simply too little too late. There were too many of them and whenever I struck at one and watch him fall; a second later another would be in his place, firing at me and the Talons behind me.

"Die! Die, Cyclonian scum!" One screamed at me, firing several blasts my way. I managed to swerve and avoid all of them before jumping up and firing more back. I watched in satisfaction as he fell, shouting for help but still managing to curse me.

I heard cries of pain and "Retreat! Retreat!" come from behind me and on turning my Skimmer around I saw that we had been ambushed by what was unmistakably the Condor. I watched as the Talons in front of me either fled the battle or were hit and cit down. I cursed and weaved my way through more blasts at myself while firing more around me.

A great shout went up from the Sky Knights and I saw that Aerrow had flown off the deck of the Condor and was heading my way. A few minutes later and I noticed the girl, Piper and the blonde-haired boy, Finn follow him out and throw themselves into the raging battle which had slowly but surely consumed the sky.

"This time, is the last time, for you kid…" I muttered to myself, and started flying towards him. I hacked at skimmers in front of me and grinned as I saw them disintegrate before me and their owners fall, shrieking and cursing me with their last breaths below.

"Get him! Get the Dark Ace!" I saw as yet more skimmers headed towards me. "Get the son of a bitch!" The owners of the skimmers screamed, fury in their eyes and revenge the only thing on their minds.

I smirked at them before me.

"Get me if you can!" I shouted back to them, and leapt up into the air; holding my blade behind me. When I felt the energy at my back swell and grow, I brought the blade forward and released the massive amount of energy into the cluster of skimmers. Bull's-eye…They didn't stand a chance. With that done, I began to head yet again towards Aerrow. He was fighting several lone Talons ahead and was surrounded by even more Sky Knights, who on seeing me rapidly began firing. Quickly dodging the onslaught in front, and firing back in reply; I finally reached the brat himself.

Time seemed to stand still as we stared at each other.

"Well Aerrow, last battle. Last fight. You ready for what may happen?" I asked him as we began to circle each other; my energy blade pointed right at him and his at me. He looked older than his sixteen years, and he appeared to look…reluctant.

"Dark Ace, why don't you just give up…" He asked me; he almost pleaded with me, "We both know that this will not end well for you! If you give up now, then maybe -"

"Maybe the Council will let only sentence me to life imprisonment? Aerrow, you don't get it! I will never do that! I intend to fight to the death… and I would rather die than be captured and locked up!" I angrily interrupted him. Did he think I was going to give up and allow myself to be chained up like an animal? Like hell I was! I would die before I fell so low.

Aerrow sighed.

"Then, Dark Ace, you give me no choice…let's do this!" He called out, and then fired up his energy blades. I grinned at him as he did so. This was it…

"Good choice!" I called back, once again surprised at the sadness on his face. Brushing it off, I smirked and then fired.

* * *

We fought for a long time. We fired continuously at each other, and dived and dodged the others fire before firing again. I leapt up and did my "Sky Knight" move, and then Aerrow did the same.

I couldn't help but notice as I fought Aerrow that the number of Talons near me had greatly decreased; I knew that some had simply fled and others had been taken down before; but now it seemed like I was the last one standing. As always… It didn't help either that not only was I fighting Aerrow; I was also having to avoid attacks from other Sky Knights and fire back at them. How noble they are, Sky Knights. Attacking and firing at me when I was already fighting Aerrow.

Aerrow flew at me and I fired. He blocked the blast and then he flew closer to my own skimmer and jumped up, and starting hacking at me. I responded and we fought furiously.

Soon we were just in our own bubble, or so it seemed; oblivious to the bloodthirsty battle that was raging around us.

I caught sight of Aerrow staring around me whilst he blocked my latest move.

"Yes Aerrow. See what it has come too? This War…It will end today, but it will still live on…" I said to him, grinning as his face fell yet again.

"Once you have been defeated, Dark Ace, the Cyclonians will fall and the war _will _end. Then all of Atmos can live carefree lives, and never have to suffer again!" Aerrow said sharply. I couldn't help but grin all the more; it looked as if he really did believe the words he had spoken.

We fought some more; each of us fighting more viciously than we ever had. I dodged his latest attack, and went for his face. Aerrow gasped out in surprise and pain as he put his hand up to his face and felt the long gash that was now there.

"Listen, brat - once this battle is over; the war finished - it will only be a matter of time before another war breaks out. Peace is not something that stays forever. Sure, you will get maybe fifty years of it, but you should know by now that history repeats itself. Someday you will see that we Cyclonians are not the worst in Atmos…" I broke off to fire at a group of Sky Knights who had been trying to sneak up on me, and watched in amusement as they scattered and fled, "Evil is in everyone," I continued, "And you will see how people you believed to be loyal to you stab you in the back. So, this war may seem to end today," I dodged is latest attack and commenced hacking at him again, "But in it still be there…just waiting for a chance to start again." I finished.

I saw that he was about to reply; and I was going to say something else when I felt a searing pain across my back. Turning quickly around I saw Starling, the last member of the Interceptors behind me, with her numb chucks in her hands and a triumphant grin on her face.

Before I could even fire back at her; before I could even raise my blade, she struck again and I saw my Switchblade snap in half, and then I felt myself fall.

My gliders had been destroyed in one of my previous fights and I only had a parachute, which thankfully did its job and I began my quick journey to the ground.

I was nearly there when I heard a ripping sound and looked up to see that my parachute had been used as a target and had been fired at. I literally dropped like a stone to the ground then.

On looking up, I could see Starling grin; hear crowds of Sky Knights cheer, but what struck me most as I fell, was that Aerrow appeared to be depressed and not joyous.

"Why did you do that, Starling?" I could faintly hear him scream at her in what seemed to be anger.

She didn't reply, or, maybe she did, but by then I hit the ground with a sickening thud and I swear, I could hear my leg snap. Holding in a howl of pain, I struggled to move quickly, avoiding the blasts of energy around me, into a nearby corner outside the Tower where I could hide and plan my next move.

I picked up my energy blade and slowly and painfully crawled forward, and I was about to make it to the courtyard when I saw something that I swear I will never forget.

Ravess was fighting and losing a battle with Carver of the Red Eagles. I swore when I saw him. Up until that point I had been convinced that the man had been locked away, but it was not so, and he was even back in his place as a Sky Knight!

Ravess was fighting as if her life depended upon it… and then it hit me suddenly - she was. I had never before seen her fight with so much passion and hatred in each exchange.

The two of them, glaring and shouting at each other fought furiously with each other, rapidly exchanging blows. Ravess had run out of arrows and was now fighting with a crystal tipped staff while Carver was using his energy blade. He put all his strength behind a single attack and then the next thing I saw was that Ravess' weapon was at her feet in halves, and she looked at Carver with anger and a slight touch of fear in her eyes. She shouted something (which I am sure I taught her to say) and lunged at him with her bare hands, seemingly ready to strangle him. Carver however quickly anticipated her move and with a swift motion, caught her arms and held them behind her. He forced her to her knees with a smirk, and it made me so mad to see him treat her like that that I picked myself of the ground with a barely suppressed moan of pain and began to painfully limp my way towards her.

It all happened so fast…

One minute she was there on her knees before that… man, with him leering at her and his blade to her throat. The next, he laughed suddenly and with one fluid motion, dragged the blade right across her neck. I could only watch as her now lifeless body dropped to the ground and blood began to pool around her. Her eyes were opened, and they still reflected the shock and anger.

And so, Ravess, the Perfectionist, violinist, ace sharpshooter died.

* * *

"Ravess!" I shouted her name but even as I did I knew it was too late.

I felt something inside of me snap as I watched Carver walk away with a smile on his face and his blade held in his hand. He had just killed the one woman I had loved with all my heart, and who I had wanted to live the rest of my life with.

With a scream, I ran at him. Suddenly I didn't feel pain anymore, just rage and anger. I didn't see anything around me, only red, and the face of the woman I had just lost.

"Look! It's him! The Dark Ace! Get him!" A shout went out from around me and on looking around I saw that Sky Knights were closing him around me, ready for a fight. Talons were being slaughtered, quite literally and many more simply seemed to be surrendering. I looked at the Sky Knights. Surely they didn't think that I would surrender, and beg for my life? If they did, then they didn't know me at all.

"Time to educate them…" I remember muttering to myself and racing towards them, not feeling pain in my leg at all I threw myself into a fight that would have been named suicidal.

It was seven against one. Those seven were in my way between myself and that bastard Carver, and I would not let them get between me. I wanted revenge. I was determined to get it.

It all went so fast…I fiercely fought them, moving with such speed that they never knew what hit them. The first one took a blow to the head, and then I finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach. The second and third were disposed of quickly, I just hacked at them, chopping at arms, legs, their stomachs until they dropped. The fourth was fast and strong but no match for me, high as I was on anger and adrenaline. We exchanged blows and I could see fear written all over his face as he realised too late that he was going to die. When he dropped, I went at the last three together, weaving through the blasts they fired at me and going for the kill. I dodged more blasts, and their attacks. I fired back some of my own, and starting hacking again.

It was over quickly, let me say. I stood there panting slightly, seeing the pile of bodies before me. I looked around and saw that more Sky Knights were coming now. The battle was lost, I knew it, but I didn't care. I still had one more thing to do before I died.

I scanned the crowd in front of me…Then I saw him.

Dodging more fire, and firing back that the fast approaching crowd, I moved like the wind, or so it seemed. Carver saw me coming, and I am pleased to say now, here in this locked and cramped cell that he looked petrified.

Two men from the Red Eagles ran up to me, thinking that they could slow me down and give Carver time to escape. Such fools…

"Run, Carver!" they shouted. He took off.

"Oh no, you don't! I will get you, you bastard!" I screamed at him, before fighting the men in front of me. Once again, the fight was over quickly and I chased after that man. I could feel the pain build up in my leg again, but I ignored it. I would kill Carver, and then fight to the death. But until then, I would force myself to chase down the man who killed Ravess, and make him pay for what he had done.

I fired several shots at him, grinning as he struggled to run faster. Firing again, I watched in amusement as he fell like a stone with a cry of pain.

I was so close to getting revenge that I could almost taste it, and just as I was about to make my way over to the struggling form I felt something hit my back and send me to the ground.

* * *

"We got him, Aerrow!" I heard a girl's voice behind me.

I ignored the pain around my back and struggled to get up and see who it was who had hit me. I saw the red-haired brat, only a few metres away and gaining on me with his energy blades at hand, and that Piper with her crystals at hand.

I fired back, seeing the look of surprise on the girl's face as she saw that I was still standing. She got out of the way of the shot and Aerrow fired at me. I managed to avoid Aerrow's, but then Piper fired at me again and it hit me on the chest this time. I fell down again, trying not to cry out in pain. My eyes started to close, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"That should do it…" I heard her mutter, closer this time. Looking up, I could just about make out her and Aerrow standing beside me.

"You said that the last time!" Aerrow said to her sharply. "You said that with one shot he would go down like a stone."

"Well, I thought he would. After all, it only took one shot for everyone else that I used it on!" She said angrily, sounding like she was huffing. I heard her walk off, shouting for some one and saying that she would be back soon.

I made to get up again.

"Come on, damn it…" I muttered to myself. The pain was everywhere or so it seemed, but I was determined to get to Carver. These Storm Hawks brats were not going to take me alive!

I got to my knees and then felt a blade at my throat, and I briefly wondered if this was what it was like for Ravess…Knowing that with a single stroke, you would fall to the ground. Your life was literally in someone else's hands.

"Dark Ace… Don't make me do this…" I heard the soft voice of the boy.

I looked up at him, smirking, trying not to show just how much pain I was now in. Adrenaline only lasts for so long, unfortunately.

"You can't do it? You can't kill me? Some Sky Knight you are!" I said to him, and I made to move.

_Come on, kill me…Do it…_I thought.

He kicked me in the face and sent me to the ground yet again. I felt blood trickle down my face. The blade was at my throat again, with the other at my back.

"Please, Dark Ace. Just do it. Give up. What's the point in dying for something that is now over?" Aerrow said. I struggled to move, feeling the blades dig into my back and neck. I felt a slight wetness at my throat.

If I moved the right way, then…I would get my wish.

"Why, Dark Ace? Why do you want to die…?" I heard the boy sigh. I looked at him. The look of sadness was back on his face.

"Please…" I surprised myself at whispering that word. "Just kill me."

Aerrow looked startled, but he recovered and shook his head.

"I don't want to kill you. I didn't want to kill anyone…" he sighed, and continued, "I don't want to kill you and yet I have to capture you. They want to give you a trial…" He trailed off.

"They" were the Sky Knight Council. And "they" wanted to give me a mock trial, for show, and then simply execute me.

"Bloody hell, Aerrow! You know they will just kill me after! Kill me here and now, for Atmos' sake!" I said angrily, and struggled again.

"I will not do it!" I heard the boy shout. I sighed. He was stuck believing that Sky Knights only kill when necessary, and that he could still see the good in people. I have no good in me. What had that could be named good was ripped out of me when Ravess died. Now I had nothing.

"Piper!" He called. "Piper!"

I briefly wondered through the haze of pain why he was shouting for the girl and then the thought hit me. He wanted her to knock me out with some crystal.

"_No, not again!" _I thought.

I struggled more, gasping as the blade dug into my neck. I heard Aerrow curse. I continued anyway, hearing the girl rushing over to us.

"Piper, I need you to -"

I didn't hear anymore after that, because I just felt an agonising pain, and then everything went violently black.

* * *

I don't know where I am, or how long I have been here in this cell. All I know is that as soon as I came around, I was here. I'm guessing that I have been out for only a few hours, as that is how long it would take to get from Cyclonia to Atmosia.

God, my head hurts. I gingerly touch my neck, feeling the deep cut there. I was so close …

Anyway, here I am, sitting on the dirty ground like a chained dog. My back is against the damp wall, and I'm staring straight ahead at the single barred open window high up in the far wall. It's sunny outside.

I am staring outside, thinking about what it must be like, sitting out in the sun, compared to in here when I hear the lock on the cell door turn and the door opens.

I can't help but grin when I see who it is.

"Aerrow, how nice to see you…again." I say, trying not to move my head. I don't want him to see I'm in pain, nor do I want his pity. Aerrow, pitying me doesn't feel right.

Aerrow looks around the cell and looks depressed again, before looking at me. He rubs his head, and sighs.

"Dark Ace, I came to tell you that -"

"This "trial" is going to be held tomorrow." I interrupt him, grinning as I see the quick look of shock cross his face. So I was right then.

"Those old fools like to be quick, don't they?" I say, smirking.

Aerrow looks at me. "Dark Ace, you do know that it is you're last chance to tell them everything? You could get life imprisonment, instead of…" He stumbles. He doesn't want to say that word.

"Execution?" I helpfully say. He shudders. It is a tiny movement, but I still see it.

"Aerrow, do you honestly think that I would like to live out the rest of my life in a cell like this?" I gesture around me. Before he can answer I go on. "And this "trial" is nothing more than a show one. We both know that even if I told them everything I will still be found guilty and executed. Besides, I will never say anything to those who have destroyed everything I have…" I finish, sighing myself.

"I am sorry to hear that. I was hoping that you care about your life more than old allegiances, but apparently not." He says, looking angry, disappointed, even.

I grin at him. "I will give my life for what I believe in, would you not do the same?" I don't add that I have nothing to live for now, anyway.

Aerrow looks at me, and says nothing. He walks towards the door, about to go, but before he walks through it he turns to me and whispers something.

"I am sorry…about Ravess." I still up, and look at him. He smiles sadly at me, and walks out. The jailer sticks his head around.

"The mighty Dark Ace…Look at you now!" He laughs. I merely look at him, and he looks at me with a scared expression on his fat face before locking the cell door.

Ravess… How did Aerrow know?

I sink back down into the dirty floor, suddenly feeling very alone. If only she were here…

* * *

_**Wow, that went on longer than what I had planned, but I like it. I am such a DAXRavess fan girl now…Did it show much? *laughs***_

_**Well, I hoped you liked and please review and tell me what you think of it!**_

_**Toodles, Leah xo**_


End file.
